


Traveling Shadowhunter

by a_dark_and_light_angel (orphan_account)



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M, Other, Song Parody, song lyric remix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:25:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/a_dark_and_light_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my version of the Dixie Chicks" Traveling Solider", but it's for malec, and malec only!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traveling Shadowhunter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my fav gay couple malec](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+fav+gay+couple+malec), [to all the malec lovers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=to+all+the+malec+lovers).



> This is my first post. I'm really nervous to see what people have to say about this. I've been doing things like this for a while and i finally decided to post one of them so please review and tell me what you think! :)

Two days past eighteen,  
He was waiting for the portal in his shadowhunter black,  
Sat down at a booth at Taki's there,  
Gave his order to warlock with glitter in his hair,  
He's a little shy so he gave him a smile and he said "Would you mind sitting down for a while and talking to me? I'm feeling a little low."  
Glitter said "I'm off in an hour and i know where we can go."

So they went uptown and went to his loft,  
He said "I bet you got a boyfriend but i dont care i got know one to send a message to. Would you mind if i sent one back here to you?"

I cry never gonna hold the hand of another guy,  
To old when they told him waiting for the love of a traveling shadowhunter,  
Our love will never end waiting for the shadowhunter to come back again,  
Never more to be alone when the message said a warrior's coming home.

So the messages came from and Institute in New York then Alicante,  
And he told him of his heart might be in love and all of the things he was so scared of,  
He said" When it's kinda getting rough over here , I think of that day sitting up in the loft, and i close my eyes and see your cat eyes. Dont worry but i won't be able to write for a while."

I cry never gonna hold the hand of another guy,  
To old when they told him waiting for the love of a traveling shadowhunter,  
Our love will never end,  
Waiting for the shadowhunter to come back again,  
Never more to be alone when the message said a warrior's coming home.

One Friday night at a Clave meeting,  
The Angel's prayer sang and the angel said and a man said folks would you bow your head for a list of local shadowhunter dead,  
Crying all alone down by the wards was a Lightwood girl,  
With one name read, nobody really cared,but cat-eyed warlock with glitter in his hair.

I cry nerver gonna hold the hand of another guy,  
To old when they told him waiting for the love of a traveling shadowhunter,  
Our love will never end waiting for that shadowhunter to come back again,  
Never more to be alone when a message said a warrior's coming home.

**Author's Note:**

> So was is good? Bad? Please review and tell me what you thought? Thanks!:)


End file.
